


Unspoken politics

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: Before Harry's hearing in the OOTF, Fudge had a backroom meeting with Malfoy.Smut.
Relationships: Cornelius Fudge/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 13





	Unspoken politics

**Author's Note:**

> Editing by [Pyotia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyotia)

"I take it I would be correct to assume that my contribution this month was the largest?" said Lucius Malfoy.

Fudge nodded, twirling his glasses in his hand, knowing that by `this month` Malfoy meant not just this month by far and he was right in this assertion. Such contributions were never made public for obvious reasons, but Malfoy still never failed to be the biggest fish.

"And yet you have failed at such an easy task." Malfoy shook his head, sighing. "I wasn't going to come to you with my problem at first at all. But since we both know that MY problem happened to be YOURS as well, I had thought that you would at least make some additional effort and pull some strings for your own good, so I decided to sweeten the deal."

"Well, yes but that was Dumbledore's -"

"Do I look like I want to hear excuses?"

"Today I gathered everybody, we should -"

"Yes, I was made aware of that. I also had to... Sweeten the deal for some of the members you've called."

"Then we'll pull it through."

"No! Merlin! It should've been a small hearing at most! Do you think I have so many people in there?" He motioned with his head right where the main court-room was. "Your decision cost me even more and... Well, you'll have to compensate."

"M-makes sense," mumbled Fudge. He has messed up - the boy was supposed to be expelled from Hogwarts, instead he got today's hearing. That meant that there was still a good chance of expulsion. And since he failed his biggest donor, he now had to compensate, as Lucius put it, or he might start backing up his main rival. He would've gladly given back the money, but this wasn't about money.

Fudge cursed himself for agreeing to this meeting before Potter's hearing, otherwise this could've been avoided if he'd managed to pull it through. But now asking Malfoy to wait until the end of the hearing wasn't an option.

"Only this time you'll have to take it all."

"All?" repeated Fudge, feigning not understanding.

"It's not that big..." with a smirk.

Fudge shuddered slightly, he knew that there was nothing about Malfoy that could be called not big. He snuck a glance at the clock on the far wall. "We have enough time, Minister. Besides, it's not like they are going to start without you?"

Fudge nodded. He knew he had to play along in this charade, so he knelt as Lucius unzipped his trousers.

He also knew that this wasn't about just receiving a blowjob, so this wasn't even a compensation, more like punishment, or rather something in-between. Although with Lucius it always was difficult to tell. Malfoy certainly wasn't attracted to him - Fudge took the limp organ with his hand and started to stroke it slowly, making him hard - this whole ordeal was a power play, to remind Fudge know who owed him, and Fudge himself had to show that he knew that as well.

Not waiting for the cock to fully harden, Fudge pulled the foreskin down the semi-hard shaft and put his lips over the glans.

"Good Minister," said Lucius sighing.

Fudge was glad that Malfoy always showed him deference and never failed to call him by his proper title, putting the presence of Malfoy's cock in his mouth aside.

`One minute done, at the most only nine more to go,` thought Cornelius, trusting his internal clock, knowing that he knelt eleven minutes to nine. `Should I use my second hand? Or should I play with the balls? Damn if I remember what was that he asked of me last time.`

Fudge sucked and stroked the cock with one hand for another few minutes before he felt Lucius' fingers sieving though his thinning hair; he knew what was to come next. Until now, in the depths of his mind he had rather hoped that Lucius might reconsider, that's why he didn't deep-throat of his own accord, but this turned out to be a mistake. He berated himself for this, but now he would have to take the face-fucking instead. As soon as the thought entered his head, Malfoy's cock hit the back of his mouth.

Fudge began to make swallowing motions again and again, easing the passage to the throbbing organ. Fudge was grateful that Malfoy didn't ram it all the way in in one go, and let him get used to it. His throat was clearly attempting to remember how it felt to have a cock inside of it.

Gradually Fudge kept moving his hand down and down the long shaft, until there was nowhere left to move and he just started to wring it. And, as his own lips started to touch his hand on each stroke, he did what was expected of him - he took his hand off and let Lucius force more length into his mouth, until his nose touched the skin of Lucius' pelvis.

Even though he himself had no such inclinations, this wasn't the first cock he ever sucked. Far from it - climbing to the top of the Ministry meant sacrifices; sexual orientation be damned. Hence, despite being a little out of practice, he was yet to gag from taking Lucius' cock. In recent years Lucius was the only one who still demanded that he get down on his knees. 

When Fudge became the Minister of Magic he had thought that his troubles were finally over, at least on that front. It didn't take long for him to be dispelled of such delusions. Malfoy had also been the one to make sure he had come to that understanding half a decade ago.

And then Fudge remembered, not the last time but the one before, Malfoy had mentioned that he wasn't opposed to a bit of ball-fondling. So he started to play with the ballsack. It was wet already from where his own saliva had trailed down, he felt as individual balls rolled under the skin; to this day this was for some reason the most weird thing for him.

Fudge was glad thatMalfoy took such pride in his appearance, among other things, and kept himself immaculately shaven. Because Malfoy didn't shy away from forcing Fudge's nose right into his pubic bone. And not only that. There wasn't a hint to a bad smell, unlike in some of his past experiences. So the overall experience was almost pleasant, if not for Malfoy's way-above-the-average size.

The cock went in and out smoothly on each stroke. Fudge prided himself for not gagging even once. A few times he did sense the feeling of his body trying to resist, but he managed to suppress it.

The underlying reason for the blowjob never mattered during the blowjob. Providing his top donor with the best experience possible was the only thing that mattered at that moment, this was his motto since the very first few blowjobs decades ago. His first wife was the one who made him do it. Now though, he didn't look at it as if she made him, more like made him see that as a reasonable thing to do, at least that's how he rationalized it to himself. She made him practice on a strapped to her body dildo for several weeks. And, when the opportunity presented itself, one singular blowjob, his first ever, had earned him a promotion. The position had almost doubled his salary and as such he hadn't needed any more persuasion from his wife afterwards. 

Fudge didn't even think that blowing somebody was humiliating, like he had thought in his youth. This was just a transaction much like everything else - from a minute or two up to 15 minutes for the longest blowjobs, which then provided a tangible result in form of a spoonful of gooey liquid of questionable taste, that in turn translated into what he wanted; the important part was knowing what to ask for, as asking too much was never a good idea.

In comparison to other things, a blowjob might be even considered an easy task, because of the ratio between time and effort, and the result. Nothing produced such swift results and speeding up of solving one's problems as a simple blowjob.

Before becoming the Minister of Magic, Fudge had thought that the one on the top only received blowjobs, not given. And he has, received a lot of them on this post, more than on the previous ones. On his part he was interested only in witches. That's why during his tenure so much more witches were raised in their positions. He even got praised by the Daily Prophet on how "feminist" he was. The most funny part was that the chief editor knew perfectly well why this was the case, being Fudge's school friend and all.

He really hoped that the boy was going to get voted guilty today. In part, because if not, he'd have to send his undersecretary to Hogwarts to make sure Potter and Dumbledore would not make waves. And, despite her somewhat unappealing appearance, she was such a good cocksucker. The best he ever had and more than willing. Regardless of the outcome, in an hour at most, he would be sitting in his armchair in his office, getting head from her.

Fudge just kept going through the motions absentmindedly. At some moments even forgetting what was going on, and remembering that he was in fact being skull-fucked by Lucius Malfoy only when he changed the rhythm or didn't let him take a breath for a little longer than usual.

His knees were starting to ache; he wasn't in the age to do this kneeling on the hard floor without any padding. Mentally Fudge chuckled to himself, thinking how absurd it was that he was worried about his knees, while Malfoy was fucking his throat.

One saving grace was that Fudge wasn't tall and Malfoy was, that meant that no strain on his back, as he was able to kneel completely upright. Fudge didn't even think on the fact that if Malfoy wasn't as tall, his cock most likely wouldn't have been as big. Not that an inch-shorter cock would've spared him from the situation he currently found himself in.

"Now, we don't want to ruin your official cloak, so be careful swallowing."

Any stains could be charmed away by a number of simple spells, many of which both men had been able to do since childhood. However, like everything in politics, words weren't to be taken literally, that just meant that Cornelius had to swallow without questions. Though he hated even semen's smell, its taste was even worse, but he understood why he had to do it.

Another minute of having his throat fucked more vigorously, which almost made him dizzy, and Malfoy reached his climax.

Poignant thick liquid surged into his mouth in several spurts. Fudge would've preferred for Malfoy to finish straight down his throat like he had last time, but Malfoy never acted randomly, it was meant to be like this and Fudge knew it.

His body wanted to show its displeasure, but he suppressed it, and his features remained impassive, or almost happy. In some way he was happy to be tasting Malfoy's semen, because it meant that the blowjob was over.

After demonstrating to Malfoy his load on his tongue, Fudge closed his mouth and swallowed. Another wave of disgust washed over him, but he managed not to grimace also, thanks to his first wife - she had trained him using extract of Valerian, which was even worse than any semen he had ever tasted, mostly because of the aftertaste.

He again took Malfoy's now slightly wilting cock in his mouth to the root just a moment, and then slowly pulling away, leaving it clean if not slightly wet.

"I'm glad we have an understanding," said Malfoy tucking his privates back in as Fudge stood back up. Fudge nodded. "You know what to do, right, Minister?"

Fudge nodded again and in this moment Harry Potter accompanied by Arthur Weasley went by not more than 10 steps from them. Fudge shuddered as he realized that only a minute earlier and he would've been seen with a cock in his mouth. He himself somehow forgot that they were in public, even if in place that rarely was visited, he only hoped that Malfoy didn't forget to cast Notice-me-not charm around them. Fudge noticed a smirk on Lucius' face, he clearly knew what Fudge was thinking.

"I hope you would do just as good job in court as you've done a minute ago."

Fudge nodded, once again gulping, still feeling a bitter taste in his mouth and a light burning in his throat. Then he turned and headed for the main court-room.


End file.
